Current smart cards may include a single chip card controller, wherein an international standards organization ISO 7816 protocol may be used to connect the single chip card controller to a host, e.g. a host controller circuit. The host controller circuit may be a circuit located in a mobile device, e.g. a mobile phone device. Furthermore, the host controller circuit may only be equipped with a single interface, e.g. an ISO 7816 interface for communication with the chip card controller for communication with the chip card controller.